


Does Childhood Ever End?

by aurelianOceans



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abuse, Anvils, Richard and Gig are a warning of their own, School, Sneaking Out, childhood AU, little kids, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelianOceans/pseuds/aurelianOceans
Summary: The squad has known each other from the beginning, at least in this universe, what shenanigans will they get up to?Co written by Golden on the YGO Amino





	Does Childhood Ever End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Here is a fic of some ygo ocs of mine along with my friends. Hope you like it!

All of the squad has known each other since childhood, at least in this universe. Kai still being the oldest is 10, Sarah, Kirai and Abby are 9, and Jairos is 8. Cujo hasn’t been born yet but his mother is around. Unlike in the normal universe, Abby stayed with Mark, her father, instead of April, her mother. All the kids conveniently placed in the same neighborhood. Abby and Jairos constantly snuck out, hiding from their dads and picking flowers or play fighting. Kai was forced to keep his hair short and met a lot of girls his age, who had rich important parents, but he seldom liked them. One boy down the street piqued his interest. He never talked to him until later, when one girl had him overwhelmed and he sat in the woods nearby their house teary-faced.  
To set the current scene, all 5 are in the woods playing Hide and Seek. Jairos and Abby’s dad sitting out front while a bunch of childish giggles could be heard.  
“You can’t catch me!” Kai giggled as he mocked Jairos. Since Jairos was the youngest he was slower than the others. While Kai boasted, Abby jumped him as he turned a corner. Kirai watched from a distance, and another strange boy ran into Abby. The boys black hair was slightly curly and his eyes were a mix of red and grey, while his eyes slightly showed fear, he didn’t know what to do once he ran into Abby and panicked.  
“Sylvan~ Come back and let me catch you!” A young female voice could be heard chuckling in the distance as Abby looked around. The owner of the voice could not be found but a small boy sitting in front of a rose bush. ‘Wasn’t that planted there by the kids mom?’ Abby thought before turning her attention back to the boy before her as he hid behind her and the girl approached.  
“Come ON Sylvan” the girl groaned “We agreed you would let me catch you. You would have told me otherwise wouldn’t you have?” Sylvan simply looked down at the ground and muttered an apology. Abby looked at the girl curiously and she snapped “Stay out of our business, “as she dragged Sylvan away.  
“I don’t like her” Abby said while looking at Jairos. You could hear an Adult male voice yell for Jairos and Abby and Kai so the three of them ran back to their dads respectively. It was time to eat, so all the kids went home except for one that was in a tree in the distance. None of the other kids noticed him…. yet.  
By time the sun went down, Mark and Alex continued to act the way they always did. Abusive and careless for their children. Wanting a prodigy and no less, Abby and Jairos have had enough and escape to a secret place in the woods until they now they’re being searched for. This being one of those times, Abby ran quickly to the spot and panted upon arriving, seeing Jairos already there.  
“…Hey” She said between pants, Jairos only nodded in response.  
“Kai yelled at me to get out, I’m assuming you got Sarah out?” Abby asked, it was sad how they had an organized system about this. Jairos nodded again as Abby laid down in the grass.  
“They just want to take away our fun because they don’t have any themselves. Adults are so serious” She concluded, holding a daisy in her hand. “I hear Chi-Chi is a teenager now. Wonder how she’s doing.” Jairos looked at her confused, Abby had never mentioned Chi-Chi before.  
“Right! Chi-Chi is my older sister who lives with my mom” She smiled upon mention of her. Jairos smiled a bit in the dark seeing her happy, she was his best friend after all. She stood “I should probably get back now, and so should you” She hugged him and ran off with a wave. A boy dropped down behind Jairos as she left. Jairos jumped with a slight yell and looked at the boy curiously. He had light blue eyes and somewhat shaggy blonde hair. The boy didn’t speak as Jairos asked who he was.  
“Why won’t you answer me?” Jairos stood again and tilted his head. The boy mumbled something quietly before someone yelled in the distance. Jairos looked surprised and apologised before running off. 

All the kids had woken up and eaten and now it was time for school. They all had gone to the bus stop, except a few. Like Sylvan, the girl who was with him, and the forest boy. Kai seemed to be oddly hyper this morning, while everyone else was tired. Later on, they arrived at school. Their teacher was...something else to say the least. They were all little kids so you would expect school to be a happy place. You’d be incorrect. The main teachers to the students were Mr. Richard, Mr. Gig, and Mr. Gimmick. Out of all of the staff, the students only really liked one. He had a name but they never really called him by it. Instead, they called him Vent man. He tended to pop out of the school vents in the middle of class.  
Most of them thought that Mr. Richard was the worst of them all, with Mr. Gig as a close second. The school itself didn’t typically have VR tech, with the exception of Richard’s room. He tended to terrorize his students. VR anvils being his favorite way to do so. Most kids were surprised he still worked here. The reason being that the school district didn’t care, and along with being a teacher, Richard was the principal. Parents usually paid no mind.  
By lunch time, all the kids were exhausted, eating all their food quickly they socialised. It was mostly Jairos sharing his experience from the night before.  
“Yeah right! People don’t live in the woods!” Kai sneered, not believing him.  
“But it’s true!” Jairos whined, almost mad. Abby patted his back while eating a sandwich. The kid from the rose bush sat quietly, listening to what all the others were saying. Sylvan and the other girl sat at a separate table and she forced him to trade his snack for her veggies. By the end of the day they all went home and played in the woods again. For now there was no sighting of the forest boy.


End file.
